Memory
by Swastika
Summary: After the fall of Factory. Someone "adopted" Amon and Robin. The young witch was asleep for seven days. When she wakes up (here comes my fan fiction p)...


**MEMORY**

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. This is just a fan fiction.

Notes: This is my first fan fiction so please bear with any thing you find troublesome, but I would appreciate your comments even if they are criticism. Thank you and enjoy reading.

* * *

Robin woke up covering her eyes from the light that passes through the window. It seemed foreign to her emerald eyes. The fifteen-year old witch helped pull herself from the fluffy bed, eyes still closed. She succeeded to bring herself in an upright position. Robin slowly opened her eyes giving enough time to familiarize the light.

The room brings a scent of tropical ambience, though she hasn't been to a tropical place. It was serene and refreshing. Robin could even hear the wind brush through the curtains.

Head still down, Robin noticed a familiar presence. She curiously lifted her head and looked at her right. There was none. She is alone in a room with a touch of Mediterranean style. Robin looked at herself and found her body dressed in a light salmon gown. She peeped inside her gown and saw her thorax bandaged. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

Robin is not at herself. She ignored the thought of being injured and walked her way to the window. Her golden brown hair moves gently with the wind while some fell in front of her face. Robin's emerald eyes stared blankly at the garden outside. Plants and flowers in different colours dance in harmony with the soft breeze. Robin breathes in, filling her body with fresh air. As she exhales, the door began to open.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" a cheerful ivory-skinned lady greets Robin. She has a slender figure, wearing an olive green, long sleeved blouse and indigo jeans. She has luminous sapphire eyes. Her hair was long and jet black which she left untied. She is just about few inches taller than Robin.

The young witch, still facing the garden, turned herself and greeted back, "Ohayou". Her eyes are still calm. "Where am I?" The lady didn't seem to hear Robin, perhaps she just ignored her. "Why don't you come down and join us in breakfast?" The lady handed Robin a pink kimono which lies on top of the table beside the door. "We'll wait for you." The young witch drew closer and took it, "A-hai." Her gape was still on the lady who left and closed the door.

Robin, with the kimono in her right arm, went to the bathroom and washed her face in the shell shaped marble sink that sits on a limestone worktop with a glass shelf underneath for towels. As she gazed at her reflection at the mirror in front of her, golden brown hair falls freely. Her emerald eyes were still bright and young, yet pained and troubled. She saw a bathtub on her left and the emerald eyes began to flicker. Excitement runs through her veins. The young witch washed her face again. She suddenly felt hunger and thirst.

'Breakfast'. She almost forgot.

She took the pink kimono that the lady handed to her and slid herself knotting the ribbon on her waist. Robin, still wondering where she is, tries to recall what happened to her. 'How did I get into this place?' she thought.

Robin's head aches every time she tries to search for an answer. Her brain seems to be still _sleeping_. She gave up as she found none, yet.

Making here way to the dining room, the young witch walked fast and found herself at the stairs made of oak. She could already smell a soothing aroma leading to the dining room. Robin breathes in and followed the scent.

"Come here and sit" the ivory-skinned lady invited. She pointed to a seat on her right. Her lips were steady but her eyes could tell that she's delighted.

Robin drew near and greeted the lady, again, and the man opposite her seat, "Ohayou." She made a shy smile and took her seat.

The man opposite Robin, stern looking, austere eyes and emotionless demeanour, was surprised to see the young witch- in pink kimono. He tried to hide it but it didn't escape the vigilant sapphire eyes. He wasn't wearing his usual attire but he's still in dark hue: dark teal polo and navy blue jeans.

The three of them began eating their breakfast. They would pause for a moment to sip their hot espresso but no one was speaking which made Robin feel anxious.

A few minutes later, Robin, with a cup of espresso in her hands, broke the silence. "Uhm…" but she could not find the right words to say. Silence took place again.

"How are you feeling right now, Robin?" the lady with sapphire eyes finally spoke. "I'm… I'm feeling fine," voice still calm, "but my eyes hurt when I opened them this morning." Robin sipped her espresso and looked at the person in front of her. His stern demeanour made Robin turn her eyes to the cheerful lady.

"That would be normal. You've been sleeping for a week," she took her cup and inhales the aroma of her espresso. The lady could see Robin's emerald eyes widen and her body stiffen.

"I'm going," it was a whisper but clear and audible. "Amon, she just awakened. Won't you talk to her?" the lady tried to stop him but he has already pulled himself up. _She just awakened_. Those words mean different to Amon. "Daijoubu desu," Robin commented, unbothered.

The stern hunter was just about to take his step when the young witch asked the lady, "What happened?" Amon stopped. Robin continued. "You said I've been sleeping for a week. What happened? Did I get into an accident?" Amon turned and looked at the young witch. "I've also found my torso bandaged. Robin noticed Amon looking at her, bewildered. She looked at him confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" the young witch asked innocently. "Gomenasai."

Amon stood rigid.

* * *

You may wonder who that lady in the story is. This fan fiction is actually an edited one. I've already made a post-series fan fiction. They were just blue-prints though, but I decided to make my story a chapter only. I'm afraid I won't be able to write the succeeding chapters so here's the outcome. By the way, that lady is a doctor who found Amon and Robin.

Please give me your comments and reviews.


End file.
